heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
July 27, 1995
|Next = August 3, 1995 }} ---- Academy Comics *''Robotech: Clone Vol 1 3 *''Robotech Sentinels III 15 *''[[Robotech Special: Macross Missions Destroid 1 *''[[Robotech: Return to Macross 23 *''[[Robotech: Smith World/Sabotage on Karbarra 1 ---- [[Acclaim *''Bar Sinister Vol 1 4 *''Eternal Warriors Vol 1 44 *''Knighthawk 6 *''[[Magic: Wayfarer 1 *''[[Magnus Robot Fighter 58 *''[[Ninjak 25 *''[[Samuree 2 *''[[Solar Man of the Atom 52 *''[[Starslayer: Director's Cut 8 *''[[Turok Dinosaur Hunter 0 *''[[Turok Dinosaur Hunter 34 *''[[Turok/Shaman's Tears 1 *''[[Visitor 13 ---- [[Antarctic Press *''Hurricane Girls 1 *''[[Ninja High School 47 *''[[Tigers of Terra 11 ---- [[Archie Comics *''Archie 440 *''[[Archie Annual Digest 67 *''[[Betty & Veronica Digest 77 *''[[Betty & Veronica Summer Fun 1 *''[[Jetsons 2 *''[[Veronica 47 ---- [[August House *''Dark 4 *''[[Foodang 4 ---- [[Azure Press *''Acolyte Chronicles 1 ---- [[Black Eye *''New Hat *''[[Pickle 7 ---- [[Blackout *''Extremes of Violet 1 ---- [[Blazing Comics *''Spider Presents: Quiver 1 ---- [[Blue Masque *''Renegades of Justice 1 ---- [[Bongo Comics *''Bartman #6 *''[[Radioactive Man 80-Page Colossal 10 ---- [[Caliber Comics *''Nowheresville Vol 1 1 *''Oz (TPB) Vol 1 1 *''Return of Happy the Clown Vol 1 2 ---- Cartoon Books *''Bone 20 *''[[Complete Bone Adventures Vol. III, 12.95 ---- [[CatHead *''Buzzard 14 ---- [[Catfish Comics *''Sinnamon 3 ---- [[Chaos! Comics *''Lady Death: Between Heaven & Hell 4 ---- [[Comico Comics *''Oblivion 1 ---- [[Comic Shop News *''Comic Shop News: Collectors Guide , free *''[[Comic Shop News #423, free ---- [[Roger Corman's Cosmic Comics *''Death Race 2020 4 *''[[Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors #3, 2.5 ---- [[Crow Comics *''Force 10 ---- [[Crusade Comics *''Shi 6 ---- [[DC Comics *''Adventures of Superman 527 *''[[Animal Man 87 *''[[Batman Annual 19 *''[[Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight 75 *''[[Batman: Shadow of the Bat 42 *''[[Blood Sydicate 30 *''[[Chiaroscuro 3 *''[[Detective 689 *''[[Egypt 2 *''[[Fate 11 *''[[Goden Age TPB *''[[Impulse 6 *''[[Judge Dredd Movie Adapt. *''[[Judge Dredd: Legends of the Law 10 *''[[Justice League Task Force 27 *''[[Kobalt 16 *''[[Legionnaires 29 *''[[Long Hot Summer 3 *''[[Looney Tunes 18 *''[[Nightwing 1 *''[[Outsiders 22 *''[[Preacher 6 *''[[Ray 16 *''[[Sandman 71 *''[[Sandman Midnight Theatre *''[[Shadow Cabinet 16 *''[[Star Trek Next Generation 75 *''[[Static 27 *''[[Steel 19 *''[[Steel Annual 2 ---- [[Dark Horse Comics *''Aliens/Predator: Deadliest of the Species 12 *''[[Big Guy & Rusty the Boy Robot 1 *''[[Dark Horse Presents 100 #1 (of 5)(MR), 2.5 *''[[Godzilla 2 *''[[Grendel Classics 1 *''[[Legend of Mother Sarah 4 *''[[Madman Comics 8 *''[[Mask: Hunt for Green October 1 *''[[Oh My Goddess II 6 *''[[Shadow & Doc Savage 1 *''[[Star Wars: Droids 4 *''[[Superman vs Aliens 3 *''[[Tarzan vs Predator at the Earth's Core 1 ---- [[Drawn & Quarterly *''Drawn & Quarterly V2#1 --- [[Eddie Campbell Comics *''Eddie Campbell's Bacchus 3 ---- [[Entity *''Nira X: Cyberangel Zen Intergalactic Ninja 4 ---- [[Event Comics *''Kid Death & Fluffy Spring Break Special ---- [[Fantagraphics Books *''Minimum Wage Book One *''[[Pussey! TPB ---- [[Fire Man *''Scud: Disposable Assassin 8 ---- [[First Amendment *''Grunge Comics 2 ---- [[Gladstone Publishing *''Carl Barks Library/Donald Duck Adventures 19 ---- [[Hamilton Comics *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers V2#3 ---- [[Horse Press *''THB 4 ---- [[Humanity Comics *''Depressor 1 ---- [[I Box Publishing *''Thieves & Kings 6 ---- [[Image Comics *''Backlash 10 *''[[Badrock Annual 1 *''[[Brigade 20 *''[[Codename Stryke Force 14 *''[[Cyberforce 15 *''[[Cyberforce/Codename Stryke Force: Opposing Forces 1 *''[[Cyblade/Shi: Battle for Independents 1 *''[[Pitt 9 *''[[Savage Dragon 20 *''[[Shaman's Tears 10 *''[[Spartan: Warrior Spirit 1 *''[[Stormwatch 24 *''[[Superpatriot: Liberty & Justice 2 *''[[Team 1: WildCATS 1 *''[[Team 7 TPB *''[[Violator/Badrock 2 *''[[Weapon Zero T3 *''[[Extreme Sacrifice TPB *''[[Gen 13 3 *''[[Operation Knightstrike 2 *''[[Wildstar the Series (ashcan), 1 ---- [[Knight Press *''Parts Unknown: Dark Intentions 2 ---- [[Krause Publications *''Comics Buyers Guide Vol 1 1133 *''Toy Collector & Price Guide October 1995, 3.98 ---- Lightning Comics *''Hellina: Kiss of Death 1 *''[[Hellina: Kiss of Death #1 Nude (adult)(MR), 9.95 ---- [[London Night *''Lethal Strike 1/2 ---- [[Lost Cause *''Spandex Tights: Adventures/Aerobic Duo 5 ---- [[Malibu Comics *''Codename: Firearm #2 (of 5), 2.95 *''[[Mantra #23, 2.5 *''[[Metaphysique #3, 2.95 *''[[Mortal Kombat: Battlewave #6, 2.95 *''[[Prime #25, 2.5 ---- [[Marvel *''Avengers #390, 1.5 *''[[Avengers: The Crossing #1 *''[[Doom 2099 #33, 1.95 *''[[Excalibur #89, 1.95 *''[[Hammer Horror #5, 5.25 *''[[Incredible Hulk #433, 1.95 *''[[Iron Man #319, 1.5 *''[[Ren and Stimpy #34, 1.95 *''[[Ruins 1 *''[[SpiderMan #62, 1.95 *''[[SpiderMan Unlimited #10, 3.95 *''[[War Machine #18, 1.5 *''[[What If? #77, 1.5 *''[[XMan #7, 1.95 *''[[XMen #44, 1.95 *''[[X-Men Archives: Captain Britain 2 *''[[XMen 2099 #24, 1.95 ---- [[Maximum Press *''Avengelyne 3 *''[[Battlestar Galactica 1 *''[[Black Flag 6 *''[[Cybrid 1 ---- [[Meteor Comics *''Vampire Vol 1 1 ---- Mind Walker *''Spirits 2 ---- [[NBM *''Comicslit Magazine 2 ---- [[Pocket Change *''Assassinette #6, 2.5 *''[[Assassinette Hardcore #1, 2.5 *''[[Shadow Slasher 5 ---- [[Russ Cochran *''Werid Science-Fantasy Annual 2 ---- [[Sanctuary *''Xenya 4 ---- [[Sirius *''Fang 3 ---- [[Slave Labor *''Java Town #4, 2.95 *''[[Johnny the Homicidal Maniac #1 (MR), 2.95 *''[[No Hope 9 ---- [[Taliesin *''Collected Starchild HB Starchild 13 ---- [[Tekno*Comix *''John Jakes' Mulkon Empire 3 *''[[Neil Gaiman's Mr Hero: Newmatic Man 9 ---- [[Topps Comics *''Barbi Twins Adventures #1, 2.5 *''[[Lady Rawhide 1 *''[[Mary Shelley's Frankenstein Deluxe TPB *''[[Return to Jurassic Park 4 ---- [[Visionary *''White Raven 2 ---- [[Viz *''Animerica V3#7 *''[[Baoh Graphic Novel 2 *''[[Battle Angel Alita V 1 *''[[Mermaid's Mask 1 *''[[Ranma 1/2 IV 7 *''[[Viz-In Magazine Vol 7 #8, free ---- [[WaRP Graphics *''Elfquest: Rebels 7 ---- [[Warrior Publications, Inc. *''Cards Illustrated #21, 3.99 ---- [[Wells & Clark *''Arcana 4 ---- [[Wonder Comix *''[[Fever 1 *''[[Game Guys 1 ---- Miscellaneous Stuff *''[[Action Figure News/Toy Review 34 *''[[Comics Source 23 *''[[Comics Values Monthly 105 *''[[Wizard: Guide to Comics 49 *''[[Lady Death All Chromium Poster *''[[Mangajin 47 *''[[Gen 13 Limited Edition Collectors Pack4th ed, 26 *''[[Gen 13 Limited Edition Collectors Pack3rd ed, 26 *''[[Gen 13 Limited Edition Collectors Pack2nd ed, 39 *''[[Gen 13 Limited Edition Collectors Pack1st ed, 39 DIAMOND Previews Vol V #8, 2.0 DRAWN/QUARTERLY Peepshow #8 (MR), 2.95 ENTITY Shaiana #1, 3.75 EVENT Ash #4, 2.5 FANTAGRAPHICS As Naughty as She Wants to be (MR), 9.95 Slutburger #5 (of 5)(MR), 2.95 FIASCO Bizarre Heroes #12, 2.95 KITCHEN SINK Melting Pot Collection (MR), 19.95 KRAUSE ---- ----